The moment of a life
by Sexydraco69
Summary: Let us imagine, a similar history, with the same heroes and same the conditions. Let us say only that there would have been a change of roles.
1. Chapter 2

The moment according to… - Chapter 1

A new year started for our students, their last. Without regret Drago Malfoy, from the glance in the wave and the head in the clouds went away towards the station King' s Cross, of course it was accompanied by his father, faithful Death Eater and in favour of the Lord of Darkness. It waited with frenzy the moment to re-examine it, and yes it was however friendly with Hermione Granger, which would have believed it but, it was a pure blood and it is all which imported, at least with the eyes of the father of Drago. It another thing, it liked it , was this thought of it reciprocal? As if its greater wish would have been to pass than one only night to its sides, just for saying that she liked it a little. Just to fill its need for man, his lack of affection. Even if it had all the girls of Hogwart to its feet it were foutait some, it is it whom he wanted! In any event this year, it would have it and it promised it. It had to change so much and not in evil, let us say frankly it was well made! With its meter 80, its splendid metal gray eyes, its hair fair which fell innocently on its eyes, its muscular chest, surely had with the drive of Quidditch, or perhaps with another thing, like a certain out-of-school activity, and its air charmer it is on it could not not passed beside that. Beside a rare pearl like him, of an extraordinary richness, it was really to lose the pedals of them.

During this time, pretty brown, arrived at its height.

-Drago! she shouted of a merry tone shouted what left it its daydream.

It was it, Hermione Granger, it also, it had changed, and divinement moreover. It made a beautiful meter 75 now (it is rather large for a chick not?) , with its brown hair chocolates, which fell in cascade in its back, its large radiant eyes, its generous curves and rebounded, it really resembled an angel, a goddess even. She intertwined it and gave the north wind to him, without hesitated, it answered its pressure. It was so much well in its arms. Then, the moment according to, they from went away coast to coast under the glance astonished by Lucius Malfoy. It had never seen his so happy son since the moons.

On his side, Harry came itself sadly to the station, it did not like the idea of left his two better friends. But, it was liked well to know that after this year, it would re-examine NEVER AGAIN Drago Malfoy and this Hermione Granger, its two worse enemies. Pansy and had become to him so near, since last year, fateful year or the Lord had perishes. It had found it so courageous, it was even believe or not, to fall in love with the survivor. Of course during the summer, Harry also had changed well, it had grows of a few centimetres, had left pushed his hair, not too, but to the shoulders, that suited him very well. At least, they were always also rebel, and fell in undergrowth in front of its beautiful eyes emerald, which returned it if cracking, at least of the opinion of Pansy.

They went up in Hogwart Express, and moved towards the compartment of the Head Boy, in silence. As soon as they had entered, Drago launched:

-Go watch to my uncle Drago what you has driven back for two months. It was ironical. You of me isn't this wants? Acknowledge Hermy!

It approached him, launching a small malicious glance, it expected worst, it did nothing but it slap, anything more and added before sitting down merry small…

-Pervert!

Then, it sat down, taking a book in its bag and was engulfed in its reading. Undermine anything, it sat down in front of it, the crossed arms, making the effect to be frustrated. Hermione raised the eyes, of its book, to see the air stunted of her friend, since 7 years. Resigned, then releasing a great sigh, it rose while taking great care of dustits skirt, even if it there did not have the least piece of dust, gave its book with great care in its bag, and went to sit down beside Drago.

- Which has it my beautiful?

It at the end of a few moments asked. After him to have to launch a smile charmer, it was left carried by the ocean of its eyes.

-Well, this one appeared hesitated, in front of the devastating smile of the girl, it continued but, in _vain_. You know that I love you much Hermione… also

-Me too. cut his, abruptly.

-I do not believe that we give each other the same affection… it was still stopped but, this time it was Ron who returned with Pansy.

But what is this that you make there? Drago was indignant, not having been able to finish what he said to Hermione, he was frustrated more than ever.

- What? Do not believe that its pleases to us to be here Malfoy! implied Ron, then launching a fatal glance with Hermione, and in Drago, they took seat on the bench opposite that, of the two lovers. Five minutes later, Minerva McGonagall arrived, and the meeting started.

-This year, is one year very important for you, and your future. Then, like the director want it, we must take two Head Boy. It left an envelope its pocket and continued. In this envelope the name of the two Head Boy is written who will be named. Hermione trembled against Drago then it a little more extremely tightened it against him, under the attentive and protective glance of McGonagall. It opened the envelope and lute, for it even, then let escape a cry from fear and known as:

-Not but it is impossible!

-What is this which is impossible? asked Hermione more trembling that never.

- And well Miss Granger, the Head Boy are same house. Hermione appeared horrified in front of this news… to calm it a little, it heard:

And which is? asked Pansy timidly.

Would Hermione retained its breath, have the chance to be with Drago? Or would be this redhead and this fat bag? Such was the question.

It is the end for the moment, I you will take the action pursuant in long step, I hope that you have like! to afflict if my English is not extraordinary... send to me your comments. Your adored - missingintheshadow-


	2. Chapter 3

The moment of a revelation - Chapter 2

Hermione trembled like a sheet, it impatiently awaited, like the three others, the answers of McGonagall.

-And well, Miss Granger says it at the end of a long silence, very heavy. I believe that I must congratulate you you and Mr Malfoy, you were chooses to be our two Head boy.

-Scuse me... there must be an error ... hardly succeeds in articulating Hermione. She was really happy, she would be Head girl, which she had always wanted to be and in more she would be it with Drago. It was really the roof of the joy.

-Not! There is no error! You can read to you, known as then his professor of metamorphosis after him to have even given the parchment.

Hermione took it without hesitation, and read.

Dear Minerva,

As at do each year, we have decreed two Head Boy, I must say that that at very difficult summer but, after a long moment of reflexion I concluded from it that it would be perhaps better to take two more intelligent (I am malicious ). We do not have the choice to take a boy and a girl. And like Miss Granger, and Mr Malfoy are our two most brilliant students since Hogwar exists, I did not have really the choice, even if they are both in Serpentard. In spite of the payment, which says "" two different houses clearly, to be able to make the bringing together of the houses' ", this year will make us disjunction with the gold rule of the Head Boy. You will be able to show with our two friends their room as of your entering in Hogwart.

Thank you well! My sincerity.

Albus Dumbledore.

Then, as soon as Hermione have finishes reading, a light silence was involved between them.

-Wow! Drago exclaimed, to break the silence which became awkward. One will have a common room just for us! Brilliant isn't this Hermy?

Hermione smiles in front of the ironic exclamation of the young man. It had gone last a good year, especially in company of Drago, are better friend, for seven years already. It had if haste to return to the castle. It would be finally at it. Then it panicked by thinking that it was its last year with Howgart, and that it would have benefitted from it fully, even if it were in spite of it the year of the ''Aspics'', the most important year after the fifth, that of the ''Buse''. It would endeavour to enjoy it to the maximum.

After one hour, which too quickly passed, for Drago, The Express arrived finally, in front of large, the and majestic one, castle of England. Hermione and went down to him hastily, before their neighbors in face could move. They moved towards the exit, followed of Ron and Pansy who launched growls of rages, since according to them Drago and Hermione did not go rather quickly. When they left the express train finally, they went from a step, mow, towards diligences, which when with them, remained invisible with the eyes of the innocent ones. They went up in that of the prefect-in-chiefs and were smelled at once to leave by behindDiligencehad to start and it went, while tostroll about towards the illuminated manor. They remained quiet during the way, and arrived at destination Drago released charming tone quite simply:

- After you beautiful injury, then it launched a devastating smile to him. To smile to which it melted all the time. It turns pink slightly and went down followed of almost Drago, which took the arm to him and brought it towards the famous palate.

-Gentleman! finished it by articulating, then it made him a light half smile.

They assembled the steps, then advanced to the gate, and without worrying about the others, they entered. Mcgonagall awaited them, the smile with the lips.

-Welcome, for your last year with Hogwart, young people. Their she says cordially. Please follow me, I you will lead to your common room. It with the same tone finishes.

It preceded them, almost making them run behind it. They passed in front of hundreds of fabrics, quite as curious, the ones that the others. They had traversed all the castle, assembled tens of staircases, passed in front of tables, more than strange, when their professor did them last in a corridor, which theirs were completely unknown. Indeed, which would have the rather strange idea, of gone in corridor, such a wet and dark. Mcgonagall still took some steps and stopped abruptly, which surprised, Hermione and Drago. Then, it this turned over brutally, under the glance than astonished more by our two friends.

-Let us be returned we! their it with the same cordial smile announced. They was in front of a fabric, more than singular, it was an enormous wolf, which had the quite simply inoffensive air. Oddly, it resembled to professor Lupin… How a wolf could speak? Hum excellent question! Here your common room, and, here you see it is Phil, our dear werewolf. Your password, is, Rozertique ! Now I must you leave, I have the distribution to make, you have the choice to come to the '' Big Room '' or not, Yours sincerely concludes it. And it left, whileto spin, leaving both young people teenager amazes, in front of the gate of their common room.

-It should perhaps enter. Hermione proposed.

-Yes its seems to me a good idea! Drago answered quite simply

"Rozertique". Hermione murmured then, in a voice to share excitation and of anxiety.

Can pass to you, implied the table of a raucous voice.

He gate opened. They entered and made, both, a jump behind. It was a part majestueusement to decorate, with taste. There was some leather couch **by here **, share there. A hearth, of or one could hear a regular crackling, which announced that there was indeed a fire which burned there. A little further, it there had a kitchen, signs enough charmer, who they would not be to oblige to go down to all the meals, to have on them, glances arrogant and discriminatory their colleagues of classes, all simply jealous, of their chance. Close to the refrigerator, there was, a bar, with the various drinks muggles, appreciated from all, then behind the marble counter, there were two stuffed stool, with as bases, four snakes green emerald, which joined in the same center. Exceeded the living room, there were three staircases, two which led to their rooms, completely opposite, and the third for a small coin in the center, surely the bathroom thought Drago. They advanced slowly, went close to a couch, and if engulfed. Sat one, beside the other. That did a long time that they had not really chattered, it were annoying, since there, they were alone, and seemed nothing to have to say itself.

Well, I believe that I will see my room! Exclaimed Hermione, to break, this silence if overpowering.

- yes… me too! Drago with sorrow articulated. It would have so much wanted to be able to speak to him, to say to him that it really felt, to prove itself to him that it would make very for it, Ho yes all!

After having hesitated one moment, and to have it to look at last once, Hermione from went away merrily towards the staircase of left, which it climbed at any speed. It wanted to be some, to have it to leave in this piteous state, but, it was not necessary that it is made false hope. Even if she much also liked it, their love were quite simply impossible. What would say of them her parents, the father of Drago? They would be Death Eater both final point! They did not have there a place in this low world, for their love. They were intended to serve the Lord all their life. In spite of it, in spite of its disputes, it did not have the choice, and after a long moment of reflexion if were made. It was its destiny and it was to assume it.

It turned the handle, of its frank wood door, and discovered a room, charming, with the green color, and silver plated, it sheltered a double bed with a bedhead in the shape of snake, its short-point was green emerald, with pretty small gray reptiles money. One further can there were convenient, simple, with six drawers, then an office of work, or a portable computer APPLE (Mc) green also, there was installed, with a chair on casters. It had never seen, nothing in the world also pretty. Even if its room with the Granger Manor, were not badly either. It discovered not far from a its convenient door, frank wood, it also, but, compared with that of its room, it was of a pretty brilliant green. What went very well with its walls.

Drago of its side, as soon as it had assembled the five steps which led to its room, discovered a door out of wooden of willow (I do not know if its says itself but say, that yes), then a handle with the color gilded. That it turned and found the room, rather ugly even if it were of an incredible beauty, it had seen better with the Manor of Malfoy. It noticed that it was painting with taste, of a marvellous dark green, with the limit of the forest. It had stored there double bed, stuck to the wall, with as bedhead the same snake that Hermione, then the short-point was with the same green color, with an enormous snake, typical of Serpentard to print above. Not far from there an office of work was stored, with the same computer green APPLE, and convenient, quite as simple with six drawers. Then, to decorate the whole, a pretty chair on casters, what could be to better give a guy on foot? Seriously, close to its convenient, a door of wood of willow, green scintillating, a little paler than its walls, was placed, what a contrast! After a few seconds of reflexion, it went of a step nonchalant, towards the door of willow and opened it. It was astonished to see, a bathroom, with the tender color green, versus, pale gray. A bath, a shower, easily livable by two individuals, two wash-hand basins and two cupboards were placed carefully, in their respective place, which wants to say in an ordered way. Then wearying itself, this innovation, it left the bathroom, as well as its room and this knocked with the girl who haunted her dreams. It had changed, and had in the idea to go down in the'' Big Room''. It wore a jean, cuts base, diluted marine blue, a small nightshirt, white, strap spaghetti, with shoes. It had left its hair detached and had been made up slightly, it was really crunched. Drago caught up with it accuracy and was excused timidly.

- Scuse me,… I… I… had not intended you to go down… stammered It redder than ever.

Not engraves Drago, in any event I do not have to be very conspicuous, with that I have on the back. It was ironical in front of the embarrassment of the young man, then, it left to laughing in front of its expression of surprise.

Hermione, would have you one moment, to grant to me, I say must say something of very important to you.

- Ho not! you it in a dash of panic thought, and while hesitating somewhat, it granted to him the right of parlementer with it. Well , I do not have really time, but just a few minutes it answered simply, more on it even.

-Ok! I will be short, says it reassured. Hermione, I love you more than all! How my life! How my heart! I would kill for you, I would be your slave if such is your wish, I love you at the point to kill me me even for you! I would like so much that you like me… like I love you, we could be happy unit! the young man concludes.

Hermione did not answer, it appeared surprised, and, without waiting a few seconds moreover, it added:

I cannot Drago! We cannot! What would think the others of them? In any event, in our world, we are not entitled to happiness! I have a mission to make and I do not want to escape my destiny, for a passing fancy, which will not last longer than a month. I do not want to break you the heart, but, us two it is impossible! Then the moment of a revelation, it was turned over precipitately and flees, while running, towards the door.

Leaving Drago alone, in its misery, its sadness. Poor Drago, it had been done rejected by that which it liked, since so a long time. It could not really be upset with him, his parents were Death Eater very famous, it wanted to follow their traces, it was his choice. But, him he did not want its, of this destiny more than merdic, he wanted to make his own choice, to live his own life, and he would do all so that Hermione opposite part. Cost what costs, it would end up changing opinion. But, during this time, he would make him regret to have it to reject. Malfoy, does not change so radically, even for a love, impossible. Oh yes, Malfoy, remains Malfoy!

Hermione on its side wanted to be much of it, it would not have to leave it like its, but, it did not have the choice, in its world, it did not have there a place for happy feelings. In any event, it was had that it would be rejected by all its family, in short, its life would be made ! All its for a simple passing fancy. Nan, its was not worth the sorrow of it. While it ran has to lose breath of it, in any Hogwart, it stopped abruptly for not returned in collision with a young man. This boy, who was enough age, was to have his age, which wants to say seventeen years. He was rather beautiful, with his brown hair in battle, which fell ingenuously, on his beautiful eyes green emerald. To fill the whole, setting with by its muscular chest, it had a scar in top of its right eye.

Harry appeared surprised that this girl, stops in front of him to detail it in-depth, it was not badly either, no matter what it was not any more surprising, since more the share of the girls of Hogwart was with its cases. He had not recognized it immediately, but when he realized of which was, his subconscious dictated to him to change opinion towards it. It did not feel any more contempt in him when it crossed its glance, was rather a kind of desire. Oh, for its yes, it wanted really of it, suddenly.

Hello, Hermione, was intended it to articulate.

Since when it me call by my first name, that one? you it questioned. Then with a dash of hesitation, it succeeds in speaking, finally. Hello, Harry, says him it. With its more beautiful smile.

It is so beautiful, when it smiles, thought it. You went in the ''Big Room''?

yes, to have the breakfast. It concludes.

-I can accompany you, if you want, I precisely went there. It tightened the arm to him, which it took, without granting, the least importance with than would think her companions, of Slytherin.

They went lengthily, towards the Large Room, while speaking about all and nothing. While forgetting, the rest of the world, they were just well together, in spite of, their different from the past. Hermione felt, stuck well against its partner. Harry as long as with him, this felt, finally, him even. It was different from when it was with Pansy. It was only . One friend, but, Hermione, it, could be much more than its. If it always did not have Malfoy, stuck to its tennis shoes. It did not deserve it, Harry thought well, that him, it deserved it. It was of its gauge. Malfoy, arrived to him at ankle. In short, it felt that Hermione and he could be happy unit. Even if she wanted with all took to become a Death Eater. We all can change people, namely if they, want it. While that they moved towards the ''Big Room'', Harry took the initiative to take it to it hand of Hermione, knowing that by not trying anything, we do not have anything. Hermione was let make, surprised of its behavior, it reddens, while thinking which could arrive thereafter.


End file.
